marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 277
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* and ******** ******* ******** Sister's Maggie rescue mission Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Charles Vess | Penciler2_1 = Charles Vess | Inker2_1 = Charles Vess | Colourist2_1 = Elaine Lee | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Jim Owsley | StoryTitle2 = Cry of the Wendigo | Synopsis2 = Spider-Man is running through a frozen wasteland, stalked by some creature that he can't see in the darkness. The bitter cold numbs the hero to the bone and eventually, he becomes frozen to the spot. He hears the howl of the massive beast that is coming his way. Suddenly, Peter Parker wakes up to discover it was all the dream, and the strange howling he heard was just the wind. The radio reports that a massive cold front has come down from Canada, bringing blizzard conditions. Peter suddenly notices why it is so cold in his apartment, he had left his window open and the arctic air is blowing into his bedroom. Peter figures that has been shaken up after seeing Matt Murdock and confronting the Kingpin. Deciding to go web-slinging, Peter changes into Spider-Man and ventures out into the wind and snow. Meanwhile, uptown, a diplomat named Askwith and his family are outside enjoying the weather. Suddenly, a van pulls up and armed men grab Mr. Askwith's daughter. They tell the girl's parents that they will be in contact soon with their ransom demands. As they drive away, one of the kidnappers asks if they are sure they can get the ransom they ask for. Their leader is certain they will, if not by Mr. Askwith, then his government as they take care of their diplomats. Unfortunately for these kidnappers, the entire incident was observed by Spider-Man and he swings down to stop them before they can get too far away. When the hero lands on the roof of the van, the kidnappers swerve the vehicle to try and shake him off. They manage to do so, thanks to the icy roof of the vehicle, but they skid out of control and crash into a lamp post. Spider-Man quickly recovers and sees the little girl emerging from the wreck. Spider-Man tells the girl that he will return her to her parents and carries her off. The kidnappers, however, are not ready to give up the girl and chase the wall-crawler through the ever-strengthening blizzard. Spider-Man runs for cover as he needs time to recover from the crazy. However, he begins to lose consciousness. The little girl warns Spider-Man not to sleep, relating to an old Native American story about people who fall asleep in the snow become victims of the Wendigo. When the wind begins to howl, the little girl fears that it is the mythical creature and suggests they run. However, Spider-Man's spider-sense is going off as he hears the footprints of the would-be kidnappers catching up with them. Before he can act, one of the men strikes Spider-Man from behind, knocking him out again. Spider-Man quickly recovers and saves the girl from the kidnappers again. As they make their way back from where they came, they are confronted by the leader of the kidnappers, who just freed himself from the wreckage. He pulls a gun on them, but Spider-Man webs the barrel shut. As the hero carries the girl away, the man pulls a second gun. However, before he can fire, massive green hands reach out from the blowing snow, cutting off his screams in a wail of the wind. Spider-Man gets the girl back to her parents just as the police have finished rounding up the kidnappers. The girl tells the wall-crawler to get home quickly before the Wendigo gets him. Back at his apartment, an exhausted Peter Parker falls quickly to sleep as the wind continues to howl outside. As Peter sleeps, the spirit of the Wendigo leaves New York City in the blizzard that brought it there. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Askwith's daughter Antagonists: * Kidnappers Other Characters: * Mr. Askwith * Mrs. Askwith * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ****** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Rules of the Game: * Although the world at large thinks Flash Thompson is the Hobgoblin, the true identity of the villain is actually revealed in . * Peter recalls how Flash started a Spider-Man fan club. That was in . * Matt Murdock and Peter Parker know each others identities since Daredevil figured it out in . * Murdock recounts how the Kingpin recently ruined his life, those events occurred in - . What Matt doesn't know is that he was sold out by his former girlfriend Karen Page. Cry of the Wendigo: * The depiction of the orginal twin towers at the site of the World Trade Center, seen in the New York City skyline in this story, should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timesscale of Earth-616. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}